rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Erinnerungen (Kapitel)
"Erinnerungen" ist das erste Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunzehnte Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Durch einen Besuch von Tallanvor erkennt Morgase, dass Gaebril sie irgendwie manipuliert. Da er dabei ist, alle Adligen von Andor auf seine Seite zu ziehen, flieht sie aus dem Palast. Padan Fain holt sich den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth zurück und verschwindet nach einem kurzen Zusammentreffen mit Alviarin aus Tar Valon. Handlung Morgase Trakand Ort: Königlicher Palast von Andor, Caemlyn Morgase sitzt lesend in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Es ist schon Mittag und sie weiß nicht, warum sie beschlossen hat, den Tag bisher ihre Räume nicht zu verlassen, und kann sich nicht auf ihr Buch konzentrieren. Einer der Offiziere spricht sie an und sie erinnert sich erst nach einem Moment an seinen Namen: Martyn Tallanvor, ein Gardeleutnant. Er ist aufgewühlt und sagt, er wäre bestürzt, dass sie trotz der Neuigkeiten nicht aus ihren Räumen gekommen ist. Morgase fragt, um welche Neuigkeiten es geht. Sie denkt daran, dass sie in der letzten Zeit nur Klatsch von Alteima gehört hat, denn Gaebril scheint das zu gefallen. Sie denkt daran, dass Alteima seit neustem sehr gewagte Kleider trägt und Morgase denkt daran, dass sie deshalb mit ihr reden muss. Sie glaubt, sich zu erinnern, dass sie den gleichen Gedanken schon einmal hatte, glaubt das aber nicht, weil sie sicher ist, dann schon etwas unternommen zu haben. Sie merkt, dass Tallanvor geredet hat und bittet ihn, sich zu erheben und alles zu wiederholen, da sie abgelenkt war. Er sieht zornig aus und errötet, und Morgase wird klar, dass sie ein sehr tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid trägt. Da aber auch das Gaebril gefällt, ist es ihr gleichgültig, dass der Offizier sie so sieht. Sie befielt Tallanvor sich kurz zu fassen und wirft ihm vor, sie zu stören, als seien sie in einem Schankraum. Er wird noch röter und sie fragt sich, ob er beschämt ist oder ärgerlicher, und wird selbst wütend, dass er es wagt, sie so anzusehen. Tallanvor berichtet von einer Rebellion in den Zwei Flüssen. An diesem Morgen kam aus Weißbrücke die Nachricht, dass jemand dort den Roten Adler von Manetheren gehisst hätte. Morgase versucht sich an etwas zu erinnern, das mit den Zwei Flüssen zusammenhängt, doch sie kommt nicht darauf. Sie denkt nur an die Schwierigkeiten, die schon drei Königinnen vor ihr mit der abgelegenen Region hatten, doch sie weiß, dass sie trotzdem zu ihrem Herrschaftsbereich gehört. Sie fragt, ob Gaebril schon informiert wurde, denkt aber gleich daran, dass der natürlich sofort zu ihr gekommen wäre, wenn er es erfahren hätte, um ihr Vorschläge zu machen. Gleichzeitig glaubt sie sich zu erinnern, dass er ihr gesagt hat, was sie tun soll, doch natürlich kann das nicht sein. Doch Tallanvor sagt, dass Gaebril es weiß, aber nur gesagt hätte, dass er sich später damit beschäftigen wolle, weil es wichtigeres gäbe. Morgase springt auf und marschiert an Tallanvor vorbei, um Gaebril aufzusuchen. Sie findet ihn im Garten, umgeben von Adligen. Alle gehören zu denjenigen, die damals beim Streit um die Thronfolge gegen sie waren, oder selbst Anspruch erhoben hatten. Sie fragt sich, was Gaebril sich dabei denkt, sie an den Hof zu holen. Als sie sich nähert, beachtet sie niemand wirklich. Sie sagt Gaebril, dass sie mit ihm über die Zwei Flüsse sprechen will, und er entgegnet, dass das Problem bereits erledigt wurde. Er sagt, dass sie sich bei der Hitze des Tages in ihre Gemächer zurückziehen sollte. Eisig erklärt sie, dass sie das nicht vorhat und sofort mit ihm reden will, außerdem verlangt sie, dass die anwesenden Adligen den Palast verlassen, weil sie sie sonst aus Caemlyn verbannt. Gaebril springt auf und sagt ihr eindringlich, dass sie sofort gehen wird, da er schon alles erledigt hat. Er sagt, er würde am Abend zu ihr kommen. Erst, als sie die Tür schon an der Hand zu ihren Gemächern hat, wird ihr klar, dass sie seinem Befehl tatsächlich gehorcht hat. Entsetzt fallen ihr die amüsierten Gesichter der Adligen ein und obwohl sie sich fragt, wie sie sich wegen eines Mannes so verhalten konnte, spürt sie, dass sie tatsächlich den Drang hat, seinem Befehl zu gehorchen. Sie zwingt sich, zu gehen, und in ihr kommt der Gedanke an Gaebrils Enttäuschung auf, wenn er sie später nicht dort findet, was sie sich noch schlechter fühlen lässt. Sie versteht nicht, wie Gaebril sie so beherrschen kann, und zwingt sich, an etwas anderes zu denken, mit dem sie in diesem Moment leichter fertig wird. Damals, nach ihrer Thronbesteigung, hatte sie eine Generalamnestie erlassen, um alle Feindseligkeiten während des Erbfolgekrieges zu begraben. Sie tat das, um die Ausbreitung von Daes Dae'mar in Andor zu verhindern, doch hätte sie einige der Adligen von der Amnestie ausnehmen können, dann wären es jene sieben gewesen, die bei Gaebril im Garten waren. Gaebril wusste das, denn sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass man die sieben zwingen musste, ihr den Treueeid zu leisten. Ihr wird klar, dass Gaebril sich gegen sie gestellt haben muss, aber nicht um jemand anderen auf den Thron zu setzen, sondern um selbst König zu werden. Und immer noch hat sie den Wunsch, in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf ihn zu warten. Morgase wird sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst und merkt, dass sie im Quartier der pensionierten Palastangestellten angekommen ist, wo diejenigen Diener ihren Altersruhesitz haben, die keine Familie haben oder sich kein anderes Leben mehr wünschen. Sie weiß jetzt, wohin sie gehen will. Lini ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer, doch ein dampfender Teekessel zeigt Morgase, dass sie sicher bald zurückkehren wird. Wie es Linis Art ist, ist das Zimmer sehr ordentlich und sauber. Sie betrachtet Linis Miniaturen, die die drei Frauen zeigen, deren Kindermädchen sie war: Maighdin, Morgase und Elayne. Linis Stimme reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken und reflexartig versteckt sie das Portrait in ihrer Hand hinter ihrem Rücken, ehe sie sich besinnt und die alte Frau daran erinnert, dass sie jetzt die Königin ist. Lini macht ihr den Vorwurf, dass Morgase sie lange nicht besucht hat. Wie immer ist sie nicht unterwürfig sondern redet mit ihr wie mit dem jungen Mädchen von damals. Morgases Drohungen erschrecken sie nicht, und sie sagt, sie sei eine alte Frau. Morgase erwidert, dass sie sie jede Woche besucht, doch Lini erklärt, sie hätten sich seit dem Frühling nicht mehr gesehen. Morgase will widersprechen, doch sie kann sich nicht an Besuche erinnern, da Gaebril sie vollkommen abgelenkt hat. Sie lehnt den angebotenen Tee ab und sagt, dass sie nicht weiß, warum sie gekommen ist, da das alte Kindermädchen ihr nicht helfen könnte. Doch Lini sagt, dass es an Gaebril liegt, und dass Morgase sich sonst nie geschämt hat, mit ihr über Männer zu sprechen. Morgase ist überrascht, woher sie von Gaebril weiß und Lini sagt, dass es schon jeder wüsste, aber nicht den Mut hätte, mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie selbst wollte auch nicht wegen so einer Sache zu Morgase kommen. Die Königin fragt, wovon sie spricht und sagt, es wäre vielleicht zu spät, um etwas zu ändern. Lini sagt, sie müsse nur Gaebril aus dem Palast werfen und Alteima und die anderen ebenfalls. Morgase ist fassungslos, als sie erkennt, wovon Lini spricht. Das alte Kindermädchen sagt ihr, dass Gaebril neben ihr und Alteima noch sechs weitere Geliebte hat, von denen fünf im Palast wohnen. Morgase ist so schockiert, dass sie sich setzen muss. Ihr wird klar, warum Gaebril sie so gern mit Alteima sieht und Zorn steigt in ihr auf. Sie ist wütender als in dem Moment, als sie noch dachte, er wolle nur ihren Thron. Sie wünscht sich seinen Kopf, und gleichzeitig fühlt sie immer noch das Verlangen nach seiner Berührung, was sie einfach nicht verstehen kann. Doch sie will einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und fragt nach den Adligen, die ihr gegenüber loyal sind und zu den starken Häusern gehören: Pelivar Coelan, Abelle Pendar, Arathelle Renshar, Ellorien Traemane, Aemlyn Carand und Luan Norwelyn. Lini sagt ihr ruhig, dass Morgase sie alle im Frühjahr aus der Stadt verbannt und Ellorien sogar hat auspeitschen lassen, als diese fragte, wieso. Morgase beginnt sich langsam zu erinnern. All diese Adligen haben sie immer unterstützt. Sie erinnert sich auch daran, dass andere sich von ihr abgewandt und die Stadt verlassen hatten. Die Verbliebenen sind schwache Häuser oder Kriecher. Sie erinnert sich an unzählige Dokumente, mit denen sie auf Gaebrils Wunsch neue Adelstitel geschaffen hat - für ihre Feinde und Gaebrils Speichellecker. Lini sagt ihr, dass Morgase behaupten könne, was sie wolle, doch das Kindermädchen ist sicher, dass mit der Königin etwas nicht stimmt. Sie will eine Aes Sedai holen, um sie zu heilen, doch Morgase weigert sich. Ihr ist bewusst, dass ihre Abneigung gegen die Weiße Burg vollkommen unvernünftig ist, aber sie will niemandem vertrauen, der ihr ihre Tochter vorenthält. Gleichzeitig ist sie unfassbar stolz darauf, dass Elayne schon so schnell zur Aufgenommenen erhoben wurde und vermutlich die erste Aes Sedai-Königin von Andor sein wird. Die Widersprüchlichkeit ihrer Gefühle gleicht der im Bezug auf Gaebril. Sie besteht erneut darauf, keine Aes Sedai holen zu lassen, als sie Linis eindringlichen Blick sieht, und ist ohnehin sicher, dass sich keine in Caemlyn aufhalten wird. Dann trägt sie Lini auf, Tallanvor zu holen und allen in den Quartieren der Pensionäre zu sagen, sie wäre nicht da. Als Lini gegangen ist, wartet Morgase angespannt, obwohl sie gern hin und her laufen würde. Ihr ist bewusst, sie sofort in ihre Gemächer gehen würde, wenn sie aufsteht, da der Drang dazu noch immer sehr stark ist. Und sie ist sicher, dass sie alles wieder vergessen würde, was sie jetzt weiß, sobald Gaebril zu ihr kommt. Fast glaubt sie, er könnte vielleicht die Macht benutzen, aber dann wäre er nicht so alt geworden. Linis Worte fallen ihr wieder ein, dass jede Frau irgendwann einen Mann findet, für den sie sich närrisch aufführt, aber sie hatte bisher nicht gedacht, dass ihr das auch einmal passieren würde. Aber sie hat bisher auch kein Glück mit Männern gehabt. Nicht in ihrer Ehe mit dem kaltherzigen Cairhiener Taringail Damodred, von dem ihre beiden Kinder stammen, und ebenso wenig mit dem Hofbarden Thom Merrilin oder Gareth Bryne. Nach einer Stunde erst kommt Lini mit Tallanvor zurück, der ihr erst nicht folgen wollte. Sie sagt, fünfzig Jahre zuvor hätte sie ihn mit einem Kleid umgestimmt, wie Morgase es trägt, und Tallanvor erklärt, sie hätte ihm Schläge angedroht, wenn er ihr nicht folgt. Der Gardeleutnant sagt, er hatte auf mehr gehofft beim Zusammentreffen von Morgase und Gaebril, doch sie kann sich nur auf das entblößende Kleid konzentrieren. Sie sagt, er wäre scharfsinnig und loyal, da er sonst nicht wegen der Zwei Flüsse zu ihr gekommen wäre. Doch sie nennt ihn einen Burschen und Tallanvor reagiert ärgerlich. Morgase faucht zurück, dass er sich wie ein Mann benehmen soll, wenn er behauptet, einer zu sein. Er entschuldigt sich wenig reumütig. Morgase fragt, wie viele loyale Männer es noch gibt, doch er erklärt, dass sie nur noch ihn hat und nach weiteren in den entfernten Garnisonen suchen muss. Er sagt, die neuen Soldaten seien nur auf den Thron eingeschworen worden und nicht auf die Königin. Obwohl sie entsetzt ist, muss sie zugeben, dass Gaebril das klug angestellt hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie außerhalb nach Unterstützung suchen will und befielt Tallanvor, Pferde zu besorgen, doch er erklärt, dass man sie sicher schnell erkennen und aufhalten wird. Er schlägt statt dessen vor, dass sie sich in der Schenke "Der Königin Segen" treffen, wo er jemanden kennt, der ihnen helfen wird. Obwohl sie seinen Widerspruch nicht gern hört, weiß sie, dass er recht hat und stimmt zu. Sie fragt, ob man dem Mann wirklich trauen kann, und Tallanvor erklärt, dass der Wirt Basel Gill ihr ebenso treu ergeben ist wie er selbst. Als er sie fragt, warum sie so lange gewartet hat, sieht sie echten Schmerz und Zorn in seinem Gesicht. Morgase denkt, dass er eine ehrliche Antwort verdient, doch sie kann ihm keine geben und sagt deshalb sanft, dass er nicht das Recht hat, ihre Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Er nimmt das hin und sagt, dass er in der Schenke auf sie warten wird. Als er fort ist fragt Lini, warum Morgase Tallanvor immer noch jung nennt, da er ein paar Jahre älter ist als Galad und Morgase noch mit Puppen spielte, als er geboren wurde. Morgase fragt sich, ob ihre Mutter von Lini auch so behandelt wurde, kann sich das aber gut vorstellen und ist sicher, dass es Elayne einmal ebenso ergehen könnte. Sie fragt, ob Tallanvor wirklich so loyal ist, wie er erscheint. Lini erzählt, dass er zwar den neuen Eid geschworen hat, sie ihn aber hinterher weinend und allein sah, wie er auf sein Schwert den alten Eid schwor, wobei er auch sein Blut vergoss, und zwar nicht nur auf die Königin, sondern auf Königin Morgase. Sie ist sicher, dass er Morgase überall hin folgen wird. Morgase ist erleichtert. Aber innerlich fragt sie sich, warum sie immer noch das Bedürfnis hat, in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf Gaebril zu warten, obwohl sie nun schon so viel über ihn weiß. Energisch verlangt sie ein anderes Kleid und Ruß, um ihr Haar zu färben. Als sie fertig ist, sieht sie aus wie eine Bauersfrau und trägt ein kratziges, sackartiges Wollkleid, bei dem sie glaubt, Lini wolle sie für das tief ausgeschnittene Seidenkleid bestrafen. Sie verlassen unerkannt den Palast und bewegen sich durch die Menschenmenge. Morgase denkt gar nicht daran, eine Rebellion auslösen zu wollen, da sie von den letzten Aufständen noch weiß, was Menschen schlimmes anrichten können. Von den Menschen, die sie nach dem Weg fragt, hört sie oft, dass sie aussieht wie die Königin, doch auch, dass die Königin ein schlimmes Durcheinander angerichtet habe. Die Dinge, die Gaebril eingeführt hat, lastet man ihr an; Gesetze, die den Menschen das Leben schwerer machen. Sie erreichen die Schenke "Der Königin Segen" und Morgase denkt, dass sie nur noch zwei Stunden haben bis zur Dämmerung, wo Gaebril spätestens nach ihr suchen würde. Tallanvor erwartet sie mit zwei Männern und einer Frau im Stall, bei denen es sich um Basel Gill, Lamgwin und Breane handelt. Alle drei erklären, dass sie ihr gern folgen wollen, wenn Breane auch nur wegen Lamgwin mitgeht. An ihrer Stimme hört Morgase, dass sie aus Cairhien stammt und vermutet, sie könnte eine geflüchtete Adlige sein. Morgase ist dankbar, aber nicht wirklich glücklich über die merkwürdige Gruppe. Basel Gill fragt, wohin sie gehen, während er die Pferde holt. Morgase kämpft den Drang nieder, zu Gaebril zurückzukehren und überlegt, dass sie früher zwar zu erst zu Ellorien Traemane geflohen wäre, jetzt aber besser zu Pelivar Coelan oder Arathelle Renshar gehen sollte, falls sie herausfand, wie sie ihnen die Ereignisse erklären kann. Doch Tallanvor sagt, sie müssten zu Gareth Bryne, da die Adligen ihr dann wieder folgen würden, wenn auch nur wegen dem Heerführer. Sie muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu widersprechen, da sie Bryne für einen Verräter hält, doch sie weiß auch, dass Tallanvor recht hat. Sie ist sicher, dass Bryne wieder Generalhauptmann werden will, denkt aber, dass sie auch ohne ihn auskommen kann. Bei Sonnenuntergang sind sie schon fünf Meilen außerhalb von Caemlyn und reiten Richtung Korequellen. Padan Fain Ort: Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Padan Fain schleicht durch die Gänge der Weißen Burg. In der Nacht fühlt er sich am wohlsten. Er kann Rand al'Thor fühlen, zumindest, dass dieser am Leben ist. Er hat die Gabe dazu im Shayol Ghul erhalten, wo er neu erschaffen worden war, doch in Shadar Logoth ist er wieder geboren worden. Jetzt ist er auf dem Weg zu etwas anderem, das er gerade viel dringender braucht als die Erfüllung seines Wunsches, al'Thor sterben zu sehen oder die Weiße Burg zu vernichten. Er kommt an eine der wenigen versperrten Türen der Weißen Burg; niemand würde es wagen, hier etwas zu stehlen, aber es gibt Dinge, die so gefährlich sind, dass sogar die Aes Sedai sie wegschließen. Er öffnet das Schloss schnell mit einem Dietrich. Zwischen all den verstaubten Gegenständen findet er das gesuchte und nimmt den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth schließlich aus einem mit Blei gefüllten Kästchen. Er fühlt sich endlich wieder vollständig. Hinter ihm knarrt die Tür und eine junge Frau tritt ein, doch Fain ist schnell genug und verletzt sie mit dem Dolch an der Wange. Er nimmt sich die Zeit, in Ruhe auf den Gang zu spähen, ob noch jemand da ist, denn die Frau windet sich bereits auf dem Boden, unfähig, auch nur einen Laut hervorzubringen, während ihr Gesicht schwarz anschwillt. Fain kichert, doch eine Frauenstimme bezeichnet ihn als Narren und noch ehe er sich ganz umgedreht hat, wird er von Strängen aus Luft gefesselt. Alviarin kommt in sein Blickfeld. Bei ihrem Eintreten hat die Tür nicht geknarrt. Sie erklärt, dass die Tür immer von einem Gewebe geschützt wird, das ein Eindringen verrät und dass die Aufgenommene, die zu seinen Füßen stirbt, in dieser Nacht damit beauftragt war, das Gewebe zu überwachen. Leider hatte sie sich entschieden, selbst nachzusehen, anstatt wie befohlen die Behüter zu verständigen. Fain überlegt, dass Alviarin - obwohl sie keine Gelbe Ajah ist - wenigstens einen Heilversuch hätte unternehmen können, und dass sie auch nicht die Behüter alarmiert hat. Er flüstert, dass sie eine Schwarze Ajah ist, doch die Aes Sedai bleibt gelassen. Sie sagt, dass Siuan Sanche behauptete, es gäbe diese Ajah, dass ihr jedoch niemand geglaubt hat und dass Elaida es auch weiterhin nicht glauben will. Doch Fain ist überzeugt und wiederholt die Anschuldigung lauter. Aviarin übergeht das uns fragt, ob er den Dolch stehlen wollte. Sie erklärt, dass die Klinge vergiftet ist und er an der Aufgenommenen Verine sehen kann, was sie anrichtet. Sie fragt, warum er in den Raum gekommen ist und genau diesen Dolch genommen hat, da er nicht genug Zeit hatte, um den Raum zu durchsuchen. Fain bietet an, Elaida für sie zu beseitigen, da selbst die Eine Macht die Berührung durch den Dolch nicht heilen kann. Er versucht, sich zu bewegen, kann es aber nicht. Er sagt, Alviarin könnte die oberste Aes Sedai werden, doch die Weiße sagt, dass ihr der zweite Platz genügt, da sie weiß, wo die wahre Macht liegt. Sie sagt, dass er ihre Fragen beantworten soll, sonst würde er am nächsten Morgen ebenfalls tot sein. Fain ist sicher, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall umbringen will, aber er antwortet. Er sagt ihr, dass er Thakan'dar gesehen hat und im Shayol Ghul war, obwohl es ihn entsetzt, sich überhaupt daran zu erinnern. Alviarin ist beeindruckt. Sie reißt sich zusammen und fragt, wer er ist und warum er da ist. Sie fragt, ob er von einem der Auserwählten gesandt wurde und warum sie nicht informiert wurde. Fain lacht sie aus. Er fragt, ob jemand wie sie die Aufgaben kennen darf, die jemand wie er hat. Etwas in ihm sagt, dass er so nicht mit ihr reden darf, aber er hasst alle Aes Sedai. Er sagt, dass sie vorsichtig sein soll, weil sie sonst einem Myrddraal übergeben wird. Sie sieht ihn kalt an und erklärt, dass sie sein Chaos beseitigen wird, dass sie aber noch sehen werden, wer die höhere Stellung hat. Erst eine Minute nachdem sie gegangen ist, lösten sich seine Fesseln. Fain steckt den Dolch ein und verletzt sich dabei leicht, doch es schadet ihm nicht. Er weiß, dass er früher mal ein Schattenfreund war, doch jetzt ist er viel mehr. Er würde sie gern beseitigen, bevor sie einen Verlorenen informiert, und auch das Horn von Valere finden, doch er weiß, dass er keine Zeit mehr dazu hat. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang hat er Tar Valon verlassen, jetzt endlich wieder vollständig. Charaktere * In Caemlyn ** Morgase Trakand ** Martyn Tallanvor ** Rahvin - als Gaebril ** Jarid Sarand ** Elenia Sarand ** Arymilla Marne ** Nasin Caeren ** Naean Arawn ** Lir Baryn ** Karind Anshar ** Lini Eltring ** Basel Gill ** Lamgwin Dorn ** Breane Taborwin * In Tar Valon ** Padan Fain ** Alviarin Freidhen ** Verine Erwähnt * Alteima * Elayne Trakand * Maighdin Trakand * Thom Merrilin * Pelivar Coelan * Abelle Pendar * Arathelle Renshar * Ellorien Traemane * Aemlyn Carand * Luan Norwelyn * Taringail Damodred * Tigraine Mantear * Mordrellen Mantear * Gareth Bryne * Galad Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Siuan Sanche * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Dunkler König - als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit Gruppen * Königin von Andor * Garde der Königin ** Gardeleutnant * Verlorene * Haus Sarand * Haus Marne * Haus Caeren * Haus Arawn * Haus Baryn * Haus Anshar * Haus Trakand * Aes Sedai ** Weiße Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah ** Aufgenommene ** Behüterin der Chronik Erwähnt * Amyrlin-Sitz * Novizin * Behüter * Verlorene - als Auserwählte * Myrddraal Orte * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Königlicher Palast von Andor **** Quartier der Pensionäre *** Der Königin Segen * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg Erwähnt * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Zwei Flüsse * Manetheren * Weißbrücke * Verschleierte Berge * Weiße Burg * Cairhien (Nation) * Korequellen * Shayol Ghul ** Krater des Verderbens ** Thakan'dar * Aridhol * Lugard Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Banner des Roten Adlers * Löwenthron * Rosenkrone von Andor * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor Kategorie:Der Königin Segen Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg